


Can't mess up our good luck

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Magglio's daughter likes to clip pink barrettes in his hair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't mess up our good luck

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://nullrefer.com/?http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j221/rowdykylefarnsworth/misc54/magglio-ordonez-hair-240.jpg) is what Magglio's hair used to look like.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Magglio's daughter likes to clip pink barrettes in his hair. She has a pink plastic brush, and she takes that to his hair too. But when Maggliana goes for the hairspray and the curlers, he has to put his foot down.

"No, Maggliana," he says, shaking the curlers out of his hair. "The hair, it is good luck. It brings us wins."

"Please, Daddy!" she says.

Magglio tilts his head forward. "Just the barrettes," he says, with a smile. "Can't mess up our good luck."

Maggliana smiles, pleased with this answer, and begins to clip more barrettes into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
